Public Secrets
by atthisvelocity
Summary: The lives of Manhattan's Elite have always been built on secrets. Chuck finds himself in a bit of an emotional rut. Looks like he needs a distraction-- but does his distraction have a secret of her own? Kind of AU, mostly C/OC, with other pairings.
1. Prologue – Secrets, Sex, and Scandals

**Note/Disclaimer:** This story will focus mainly on Chuck Bass, and will solely follow the Gossip Girl _TV Show_, not the books. In fact, I might feel the need to take creative freedom to change some things, and make my plot deviate from the show (especially after Season 2 starts up), which is why I have labeled it AU. Anything you recognize belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar and the CW. Whatever you don't recognize is mine. Feel free to give me any feedback you may have, positive or negative. Thanks for reading, and Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxox

When you look at the world through a computer or cell phone screen, things really seem _way_ more 2-dimensional than they actually are. I mean, take **Blair Waldorf** for example. A year ago, we all thought we had her pegged as Little Miss Virgin Ivy League. Now? Not so much. It didn't take too long after **Serena van der Woodsen**'s unexpected comeback to realize that **B** is a little meaner and _greener_ than we all thought—with envy that is. (And yes, for all you savvy readers out there, I _was_ making a coded reference to **K**'s being caught wearing some heinous green Crocs to Starbucks— BUSTED!)

And speaking of our beloved **S**, we've all stood by and watched her little fling with **Dan Humphrey**. And although they're still in-the-past status (totally expected, since **D** spent the entire summer with **V**—no **S** in sight for months? Yikes!), we didn't fail to take into account how much her little act of charity injured her status. So maybe the bad girl isn't as bad as we all thought. Unlikely. We haven't forgotten that **S** has a secret—a big one. And trust in **GG** to find out sooner or later.

But ever since **B** and **S** seemed to have patched things up—apparently for good this time, **N** and her breaking it off for good, and things between her and our favourite playboy **Chuck Bass** seemed to have sizzled out (good thing too since that little episode was seriously starting to further ruin Princess **B**'s pristine reputation), this summer's turning out to be a little quieter than normal. But that's expected. It's a bit hard to keep up with the gossip when you have half your student population jet setting to Italy, Fiji, or wherever the hell else we want.

But don't worry; we haven't lost our flair for scandal. Remember what I said about 2-dimensional?

We all know there's _never_ a dull moment in the Upper East Side. So while everyone's on their way home on their private jets, going school shopping (since the dreaded First Day happens to be next week), getting much needed rest in preparation for said Day, or sealing multi-million dollar business deals, we can all sleep happy knowing that behind closed doors things work as they always have with Manhattan's Elite. Secrets, sex, and scandals, oh my!

How much you wanna bet things'll be stirring up in no time? And when they do, you know who'll be the one to keep you posted.

Me, of course!

You know you love me,

**G****ossip ****G****irl**


	2. Chapter 1 – Suitable Alternative

Heeeyy all! Thanks to Fused and yourdeathsonata for being my first reviewers! Also, keep in mind the events of this chapter occur directly after Chuck reads the contents of what is in my Prologue, so that should be read right before to keep it continuous. I have also updated this chapter since it was first posted, so if you're picky like me, look for updates ;)

Oh, and I love criticism, so please, don't hold back! :D

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"_You know you love me…_"

Chuck Bass made a face and resisted the urge to throw his phone against the wall. He slid it closed roughly and let out a derisive snort, heading over to his liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass of Scotch.

"What's up, man?" asked a concerned Nate Archibald from where he was perched, tangled in a blanket and stretched across the Bass' extremely elegant and equally expensive white leather couch. He tossed the sports magazine he was currently flipping through aside and stretched lazily.

"Just catching up on our latest gossip," Chuck mocked in reply.

"Oh, you saw that," Nate said simply.

"Yeah, I saw it. Man, I'm sick of that bitch. She makes it seem as if I'm a fucking plague on women," he put on a deep voice, "_'And the Lord said, behold, the hand of Chuck Bass will be on your daughters which are virgins, and they shalt be virgins no more._' It's nauseating. She acts like she knows everything about me…" He let out another snort as he made his way to the couch.

Nate made room for his friend to sit. "No one's arguing, man, it's not like people believe _everything_ they hear on Gossip Girl—"

"Of course they believe it! Those imbeciles believe anything they're told. I should know, I've exploited this phenomenon on occasion," he said, taking a long sip from his drink.

"And you haven't always been 100 honest. People know there's a lot of bullshit floating around. Besides, when did Chuck Bass start to care what people thought of him?"

He considered this, and after a pause, stood up, inhaling deeply. "You know, you're right, Nathaniel. I feel much better now. I always knew there was a reason we were friends," he said with a grin as he finished up his Scotch and patted Nate on the shoulder.

"Of course, that might just be the drink," he added as an afterthought. His friend's roaring laughter pleased Chuck as he kicked Nate lightly on the leg, "Now come on, get decent and let's go for a '_walk in the park_.'"

Knowing what that was code for, and that both he and his friend desperately needed it, Nate tossed his blanket aside, rubbed his hand through his hair, and got up with a sigh.

_It was good to be back._

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The cab they had taken to Central Park stopped, and Chuck paid the fare while Nate opened the door.

"Had enough sunlight this summer?" he asked Chuck, stretching and looking up at the sky. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon."

"We'll be done before it does." He shut the door behind him and they walked on.

The physical differences between the two men were uncanny. Where Chuck Bass had arrogant brown eyes, Nathaniel Archibald had warm blue ones. Nate's classically handsome looks, his tan face crowned by carefully styled light brown hair contrasted greatly with Chuck's paler, darker, and more tousled good looks. Right down to their wardrobe choices, the men couldn't have been more different. They also couldn't have been closer friends.

They had grown up together, gone through everything from pre-school to vacations, to first crushes (along with many other firsts), family problems, and, more recently, being in love with the same girl.

Ultimately their friendship mattered more to both of them and they decided they couldn't set it aside for something as petty as High School crushes.

Nate knew there would never be a better friend to him than Chuck was, and defended his reputation whenever necessary. Because the truth was, no one really knew Chuck as well as Nate did, and he had the feeling Chuck intended on keeping it that way.

Chuck was grateful to him. Nate had been there for him when his mother had died, and understood him like no one else. Although he had quieter ways of showing his devotion, no one could deny that there was an inherently fierce loyalty there, one that would take more than one girl to break.

But it did scar, it scarred many things. One of them included Chuck's heart. He had felt for Blair like he had felt for no one, and was ready to see that she knew it, before he backed out.

Ultimately though, he was glad he did it. He had grown a lot, and understood himself a bit more now. His and Nate's friendship was stronger than ever and his relationship with his father had been more or less peaceful this summer.

_He just hoped it would last._

They walked on, chatting idly about their summer activities. Chuck had spent most of it traveling and attending business meetings with his father (that is, after Bart Bass had come back from his honeymoon in Italy), only joining Nate at his Hampton home with Serena in the last week. The boys had decided to come back early, to catch up and work at their friendship. It ended up being that they didn't need to work too much at all. There was still an ease there, something that existed innately in friendships of theirs' caliber.

They were nearing their normal smoking spot when Nate's phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and apologized quickly, "I have to take this."

Chuck decided to give his friend some privacy, and continued walking ahead slightly.

He stopped dead the moment he saw her. It wasn't just that she was beautiful. He was around beautiful women every day, and he could usually have his pick among them. There was something about the way this one was sitting, quietly perched under a tree with a pad and pencil in hand, shoes tossed somewhere to her right, intensely observing the group of children laughing and running around in front of her.

She was shorter than what he was used to, and her skin was a light gold, hinting that she either knew how to tan or had a hint of exotic blood in her. The loose striped grey and white tunic dress she was wearing contrasted dramatically with her long mane of black hair, currently being held up in a bun with a pencil.

She stopped what she was doing, as if she felt she was being watched. Looking up warily, she locked eyes with him and they widened, before lowering again as her mouth formed a small smile.

He smirked at that, taking it as an invitation, and began walking towards her when he felt a hand at his shoulder pull him back to reality.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, man," apologized Nate, "Something's come up with my dad at rehab. I'll have to meet up with you later."

"Yeah, okay," said Chuck, still staring at the dark-haired girl meters in front of him.

"Sorry, I know we were supposed to just catch up today, but…"

"It's fine," he interrupted, looking at Nate again with a slow smirk, "I think I just found myself suitable alternative…"

Nate followed Chuck's gaze to where the girl was sitting, once again concentrating intensely on whatever she was writing on that pad.

"Ah," he replied in understanding, "Well, have fun," he said, slowly backing away towards the direction of the nearest street.

"Hey!" Chuck called after him, "Call me later, ok?"

"Yeah!" he said, and with a smile and a shake of his head, kept walking.

_Back to business_, Chuck thought.

He made his way toward her as he began thinking of which one of his favourite lines he would use. He liked to alternate. Keep things interesting. And at this particular moment he was attempting to decide exactly which one would be most effective.

He decided most of his usual lines would be inappropriate at this time of day, especially considering their surroundings. He opted for a simpler technique.

"Excuse me, miss," he said when he was only about three feet away from her, "Do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so," she said as she stared up at him, remaining in her spot. She had a puzzled look on her face, as if baffled that she was being approached by him. He noticed her eyes were a cloudy gray, and realized suddenly he wasn't pretending; he did feel like he knew her from somewhere…

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"What are you writing?"

"I'm not, I'm drawing." She shifted into a more comfortable position and inadvertently gave him a better look at her long, tan legs. "Is there something you wanted?"

He chuckled at that, and couldn't help but think, _There's plenty I want right about now…_ Thinking it over, he decided _What the heck?_

"I'm sorry for being forward, but," he tried his best to look genuinely apologetic, and, fixing her with the most intense gaze he could muster, asked, "have we had sex before?"

She laughed at that. It was loud and husky, like her voice, and appreciative. She started gathering her things and stood up. "No, I'm afraid we haven't."

He bent down and picked up her shoes, and handing them over, he walked with her. He realized she wasn't intending on putting them on, and kept walking barefoot towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. It's about to rain."

"You can come home with me," he offered openly. "I'm Chuck Bass," he said, offering her his hand.

"I know who you are, Mr. Bass," she said before grabbing and shaking it. Before he could do what he intended and kiss it romantically, she pulled away. "And no, I won't go home with you. I'm not that stupid."

Ouch. So she was playing dirty. Slowly he looked her up and down. She wasn't that pretty, he decided. "Well, I'm not that desperate."

She turned towards him and laughed dryly. "With your reputation, I highly doubt it." With that, she began walking backwards, and with a wave, turned around and exited through the gates.

_Interesting,_ he thought. He made up his mind on the spot. She wasn't pretty. Pretty was too simple for a girl like her. _She was striking._

He couldn't help but hope to run into her again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**SPOTTED**

**S** and **B** school shopping in **NoLIta**. **N** and **C** walking through the **Park**, **N** later making a rush visit to the **Ostroff Center**. **C** approaching nameless girl in the **Park**.

**LOOKS LIKE SUMMER HEAT'S JUST TURNING UP**

Told you things would get interesting in no time. Never mind **S** and **B** shopping for the newest fashions (although I loved those yellow pumps, **B**). Apparently our favourite bromance couple **C **and **N** were busy catching up (and no doubt on their way to smoke joints), when N suddenly rushes off. Direction: **Ostroff**. Looks like **The Captain**'s gotten himself into some more trouble.

And our **C** had his eyes on some unsuspecting prey today. Lucky for her, she got away. Lucky for him, too, because the outfit she was wearing was allegedly hideous. You never want a guy with 

better fashion sense than you do. Apparently she knew that, because she rejected him dirty. Want some ice for that burn, **C**?

XOXO,

Gossip Girl


End file.
